


[艾里爱梅][ABO]一次追寻

by bloodshadow0000



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodshadow0000/pseuds/bloodshadow0000
Summary: 你是愚昧的天使，而我是为你带来平衡的神使。
Relationships: Elidibus/Emet-Selch
Kudos: 2





	[艾里爱梅][ABO]一次追寻

调停者很奇怪。

他认为自己应当是一个Beta，经过多方面的协助检查，他也确实应该是个Beta。奇怪的事情从他落出真神之躯后愈演愈烈——作为Beta的他竟出现易感期，并被Alpha式的性冲动所困扰着。某些不易察觉的气味现如今能够轻易地扰乱他的理智，让他不得不去翻找出自己掩埋下去的情感…于是他失控、混乱，无所适从。

“我当然会帮你了。伟大的调停者向我求助——哦！真是我的荣幸啊。”

即使爱梅特赛尔克总是用如此怪异的语气同他交谈，艾里迪布斯也必须腆着脸去寻求对方的帮助。爱梅特赛尔克——他的好同事，一直是个颇有自制力的Omega，艾里迪布斯现在嗅得更透彻些，从他颈后飘出的甜美气息中有略苦的花香及葡萄酒的甘醇。但是，有什么不对…他时常因为这丝不和谐的气味嗅去、受到阻碍，皇帝的手套拍在他脸上，把他的头推开了。  
调停者一向执着，对此他只字不提，但一直记在心中。他不知道自己该做什么，自然，他本身在这方面毫无涉足，一股“委屈”的情绪偶尔涌上他的喉咙、发苦。

艾里迪布斯曾经以委婉的方式求助…并不，应当是“质问”过其他同胞的建议。最先得到的答案是那布里亚勒斯的白眼，伴随着一声拉长的“哈——————？”后，尊严王评价调停者是疯了魔。接着是以格约姆拍拍他的肩膀，建议他先放下使命闭眼休息，艾里迪布斯张口便反驳“我有自己的稳定作息，晚上十点会准时闭眼入睡。[站着也可以]”，于是话题便不了了之。随后是拉哈布雷亚，实际上拉哈布雷亚并没有回答他的质问，只是埋头于下级无影汇报的消息并着手新的蛮神召唤，艾里迪布斯站在原地自顾自的说完了自己的问题，一站便是一天，得到疲惫的拉哈布雷亚一句“嗯”，就目送深渊祭司离去了。再者，他找不到叛逆的法丹尼尔，并认为法丹尼尔不会给他任何宝贵的建议，米特隆和阿洛格里夫更是沉浸在双人的工作中，想必他也只能向两人传达工作的指令。

于是这件事，没有得到任何解决。他决定亲自去问爱梅特赛尔克，为了一定要得到问题的答案，他特意选在爱梅特赛尔克的特殊时期里登门拜访。

调停者隐藏了自己的身影，脱离开劣等种的视线，在完全之人可见的众目睽睽下走进了索鲁斯皇帝的寝宫。尽管爱梅特赛尔克闭着眼睛，他还是感觉到了逼近的调停者，于是他伸个懒腰，咂着嘴巴把自己的头更深地埋进枕头里，在艾里迪布斯站在他床边时才慢吞吞的开口。  
“你还是一如既往地连走路的声音都没有啊。怎么了，调停者艾里迪布斯，是什么引诱你大老远跑到我房间里来吸取我的信息素的？”爱梅特赛尔克的手从被窝里伸出来，慵懒的搭在被子上，食指竖起来左右摇摇，吸引了艾里迪布斯的视线。

透过印着华贵花纹的棉被下，是穿着单衣将自己后颈毫无收敛地展现在他人眼中的先帝。艾里迪布斯没有开口说话，他的指尖带着尖锐的指饰划过床单，一点点逼近那散发香味的后颈。爱梅特赛尔克没有躲闪，任由尖指戳下、隔着皮肉触及他的腺体。随后他轻笑出声，在背对着艾里迪布斯的方向眯着眼做出嘲笑的表情。“怎么不说话，我的调停者？哎呀……看来是被迷住了。我原谅你！”爱梅特赛尔克从不收敛自己的古怪语气，即便对着地位崇高冰冷无味的艾里迪布斯，他也一样嘴皮尖利。艾里迪布斯的指尖顿了一下，冰凉的手心隔着手掌向下，从后握住了爱梅特赛尔克的脖颈，从而打断了对方愚昧的嘲讽。

“………”  
艾里迪布斯若有若无地从喉咙里发出了压抑的低吼声，似乎是在警示爱梅特赛尔克的无礼。被批评的人无所谓的眨眨眼睛，反而把自己的脖子往对方手里送。而那股气味越来越浓，钻进艾里迪布斯隐藏在鸟嘴面具下的鼻腔中，往他的大脑搅起一阵狂潮。热度缓缓的从那只手心中涌出，不知是被他人体肤所温暖还是自身发热，艾里迪布斯感觉自己身为beta的身体中那隐约的、古怪的Alpha性冲动开始蠢蠢欲动，要突破他的脑膜占领神志。

……不可以。

艾里迪布斯皱紧了眉头，嘴角有些僵硬，他的手越来越用力，掐着腺体想要阻止它散发令自己可能失衡的气味——这是调停者的大忌。然而它并没有停止，而是像从花朵中挤出蜜露一般更猖狂地将信息素变得更浓。于是那酒液中漂浮着花瓣的信息素冲乱了艾里迪布斯，他堪堪倒吸一口气，猛地松手将手腕收回去些，强硬的停在离爱梅特赛尔克不远的地方。信息素的主人终于把身子转过来，抬着疲惫的眼皮用昏暗的金色眸子打量了一下冒出冷汗的艾里迪布斯，眼角抽抽，睡不醒一样的眯着眼睛。“艾里迪布斯，这样子可不能让它停止信息素。连调停者都不知道，要阻断它的最好方法就是解决它的主人吗？还是、你对我之前的协助不满意了？”

不是这样。不是这样。有什么夹在里面。他想要把那股气味剥开，找寻其中夹杂的，令他在意的异样。

“我没有这个意思。”  
艾里迪布斯低着头，阴影从他兜帽的边缘打下来，斜遮住了一半的脸庞。对终于肯开口说话的艾里迪布斯，爱梅特赛尔克一只手撑着脸，颇有兴趣地看他低着头，摆出委屈的模样。  
“开玩笑罢了。所以请我的调停者告诉我吧，为什么在我发情期、逃避地睡大觉时特意来找我？嘘，可不要说你不是特意，你骗不了我。”  
艾里迪布斯张张口，刚想反驳被咽了回去。他的指尖可见地在颤抖，不受他的控制，他在面具下剧烈抖动的瞳孔缩着盯向自己的手。他从那股浓烈的信息素里嗅着，脸庞逐渐贴近爱梅特赛尔克，索性、爱梅特赛尔克抓住他的兜帽狠狠扯过来，张口啃咬那对厚实的肉唇，得寸进尺伸舌撬开齿关，把更加浓烈的信息素送入艾里迪布斯的口腔中。

你想要知道，你就自己来尝啊。艾里迪布斯认为爱梅特赛尔克这么对他的脑子说。

他被迫地承接着爱梅特赛尔克的嘴唇作乱，那股冲动快要失控，令他的手颤抖地更剧烈，仿佛快要掉落般、他扯紧了对方的衣袖。他顺着那股气息去寻着爱梅特赛尔克的舌头，凭着本能吸入口中，嘴唇与对方吮亲着发出响亮的吻声。一声轻喘从爱梅特赛尔克的口中滑出来，变成加重的砝码让调停者的天平突兀地倾倒了。艾里迪布斯如此一只腿跪在床铺上，低头与爱梅特赛尔克细细吻着，他被那股味道引着爬上了床，将爱梅特赛尔克的双腿从被子中拉出分开，自身置于双腿之间——且他们的亲吻一直维持，吮吸口周、叼着唇瓣、舌尖轻触。艾里迪布斯的手不知何时攀上爱梅特赛尔克的手心，与平日不同，他无需隔着手套便能与他十指相扣，感受真理天使逐渐上升的热度。

“你好心急啊，调停者。”爱梅特赛尔克压低的声音在艾里迪布斯的耳边轻轻响起，带着热气惹得他的耳朵隔着兜帽悄悄的发红。爱梅特赛尔克的腿顺从地缠上白色袍子覆盖的腰身，下身有意触碰撩拨着那失衡的天平。他的一只手被艾里迪布斯扣着在床上动弹不得，于是另一只伸去摁住白色的兜帽，他们再次接吻，齿关偶尔磕碰在一起，把对方的嘴唇吮吸得通红。爱梅特赛尔克从他酷似猫一样的嘴唇下伸出舌头，向上舔过鸟嘴面具的尖端，眼中悄悄流露一丝对神明化身的虔诚，令艾里迪布斯的心脏突兀抽动了一下。于是爱梅特赛尔克得逞似的坏笑，他空出来的手放过蹂躏兜帽，转而探入那厚重的袍子下，拉扯着艾里迪布斯的裤子——不过也只能堪堪拉下到胯骨位置罢了。

艾里迪布斯察觉到了，他分开与天使纠缠已久的嘴，直起身子来，爱梅特赛尔克便急火火地去脱他的裤子，用力扒着他的靴子要脱下，被艾里迪布斯摁住了手。调停者喜欢自己毫不紊乱的模样，因此从来只是露出必要部分来做爱，恰好爱梅特赛尔克讨厌这样的不平等，毕竟只有他穿着凌乱的单衣被无影的手套扒得乱七八糟。不过艾里迪布斯不介意，事实上，只要他不介意，他会做一切自己想做的事情，譬如在偶尔的汇报任务途中掀开皇帝的长袍只是脱下一半裤子就将他摁在墙上，咬着后颈狠狠顶入同胞的身体。那时的爱梅特赛尔克远没有现在顺从，他咬着自己的手套哼哼直叫，一只脚用鞋跟狠狠踢调停者的小腿，却迎来更加激烈的撞击，竟在真神的面前堕落无比…

不知道从什么时候开始，就好像一夜之间爱梅特赛尔克想通了什么，他如现在这般宠溺艾里迪布斯，让他跨坐在自己胸膛之上，他好用手去把住对方的性器，含着自己浓厚的信息素去裹入口中，吐出时刻意舌尖自根部滑上舔舐顶端。艾里迪布斯血液里本属于beta的部分再一次开始产生他自身无法理解的Alpha性冲动，他被鸟嘴面具所盖住的脸上划过一滴汗，他重重喘息着，低头盯着爱梅特赛尔克涨红却仍在用眼神不断挑逗他的脸。直到调停者没有脱下自己的手套就将两根手指塞入爱梅特赛尔克的后穴时，爱梅特赛尔克的脑袋猛地向枕头里倾倒，张口喘着轻气。金属的指饰让拓开的土地更深了一些，触及深处却是冰凉对碰灼热，肉穴缩着将调停者的手指吃的更深。爱梅特赛尔克想要更多的东西，他盯着艾里迪布斯面具下的瞳孔，那是…

宛如死人一样毫无生气的银白色眼睛。

他想要艾里迪布斯更深层的东西，他用这种诱惑的方式让艾里迪布斯毫无防备地对他随意倾泄情感，随即对他敞开心扉。他张口，对艾里迪布斯微微动动嘴，于是对方再次低下身子去亲吻他，他便趁机把在身体里作乱的手指带着淫液扯出，压低身子用自己仍不知足的穴去吞吃调停者的性器。爱梅特赛尔克觉得有些小小的羞耻，他竟曾经思考起在自己身体里霸占领地的阴茎该如何评价，并认为是秉承调停者平衡榜样的处处平衡的形状和尺寸。但现在不是在乎这些的时候，当灼热的性器突入肉穴往内时他发出兴奋的呻吟，艾里迪布斯埋头撑在他身上，似乎是不想压着他，他便干脆把对方拉下来，让他把脑袋枕在自己的脖颈里。艾里迪布斯呼出的热气打在颈侧，他的眼前有些昏乱，全身的血液往下涌，让他忍不住把阴茎狠狠插入爱梅特赛尔克的体内，听着对方的尖叫从而获得另一种精神快感。

爱梅特赛尔克的信息素越发的浓烈，其中酒液的味道似乎让艾里迪布斯醉了头，他将性器头部顶在柔软的生殖腔入口处摩擦。他被爱梅特赛尔克抓着胳膊，眼神之中带着些祈求，他嘶哑着嗓子对他说“艾里迪布斯，我要你的更多。”  
于是有什么爆发了，爱梅特赛尔克嗅到空气中出现的新味道，他细细去品尝——是平淡的，他有些说不清的味道，如果要用颜色评价，应当是纯净的白色，又因为过分厚重变得粘稠的如牛奶一般，细细咀嚼后喉头突兀的一阵苦味。他从未嗅到过艾里迪布斯的味道，他有些欣喜地顺着气息去亲吻高领下隐藏的脖子。艾里迪布斯对此没有多说什么，便将性器突入生殖腔内，直直地顶上宫口，又伴随着粘液的悲鸣捅入至底。艾里迪布斯是beta，他不知道为什么自己突然散发信息素，但这股味道与爱梅特赛尔克的渐渐融合在一起，仿佛旧亲一般交缠在一起。艾里迪布斯在享受柔软宫口与肉壁吸吮自己的同时，低头闻着那融合的信息素。

他发现他要找的东西了。

那是他自己的信息素。遇见了熟悉的一部分，爱梅特赛尔克的信息素才突兀起了反应，自动寻着他的融为一体，他们是……一体的。但这信息素不属于他，他是beta，他不应该有信息素。他感到有什么东西在他的灵魂里挣扎，他空空如也的躯壳里突然出现了一团不明以太，挣扎着突破壳子来与爱梅特赛尔克浓厚的以太相会面。

于是，爱梅特赛尔克猛地在高潮中流下眼泪，他尖叫着，肉穴缩紧感受微凉的精液射在他宫口与生殖腔内，随着他们交合的地方缓缓落下。艾里迪布斯喘着粗气，他把脑袋埋在爱梅特赛尔克的肩头好一会儿都没有任何言语。是爱梅特赛尔克打破了宁静，他在艾里迪布斯看不见的地方皱起眉头露出一个苦笑，将深埋自己体内、刚刚倾着一切的阴茎拔出，帮着艾里迪布斯就把它硬生生塞回对方裤子里装好。“怎么了？”艾里迪布斯不解，他抬起头端详爱梅特赛尔克的脸，那股信息素的甜蜜气味仍然在他鼻头萦绕，这次他大胆地往里嗅，不出意外闻到了自己有些刺鼻的平淡味道。艾里迪布斯对着爱梅特赛尔克的后颈便要下口，被爱梅特赛尔克扒着脑袋强硬的挪开，支起身子更加困惑地居高临下盯着爱梅特赛尔克不放。

“你找到你要找到的答案了吗，艾里迪布斯？”爱梅特赛尔克喏喏地说着，声音小的似乎不是给他听的。  
“嗯。是我的味道，是我多虑了，看起来只是我们往日交合中我不明流露的Alpha性冲动导致的，对你单方面的占有。”  
“是吗？你觉得那是你……”爱梅特赛尔克的声音弱了下去，他的眼神变得暗淡。

“错！大错特错！”

似乎刚才的低沉是为了怒吼一样，爱梅特赛尔克抬高自己的声调，瞳孔收缩着反驳，他的手揪起床单要将其撕碎一般。一股泪水从他的眼中夺眶而出，死命拽着艾里迪布斯的兜帽来回扯动，惹得艾里迪布斯被迫晃动着。爱梅特赛尔克的眼里流露出了不可承受的愤怒和悲伤，从他佝偻的脊椎开始扩散流向全身。艾里迪布斯被他激烈的拉扯摆布着，却没有言语，也没有表情。

“还给我，还给我…”爱梅特赛尔克窝在艾里迪布斯的怀里低声喃喃，眼泪嘀嗒向下和他乱糟糟的下身重合在一起，那些被艾里迪布斯灌入的液体不合时宜地打破气氛一般，从肉穴里缓缓溢出。他的话语仿佛是祈求，也像是不满。根据自己多年的观测，艾里迪布斯认为是对自己的不满。

“把他还给我！还给我！！”

声音突然爆破一般冲得艾里迪布斯下意识往后些，他疑惑不解地将手指轻柔地抚上爱梅特赛尔克的手腕，想让他放过蹂躏自己的衣服。爱梅特赛尔克混杂着泪水对他大声嘶吼，垂头下去，双拳无力地一下一下捶打在他胸口，闷闷的话语从口中挤出来。

“你不是他。你不是他，你这怪物……你不是艾里迪布斯，把他还给我啊，你这可悲的空壳……”爱梅特赛尔克再次弱了下去，艾里迪布斯意识到他将有下一次的爆发，试图伸手去擦拭泪水，却被爱梅特赛尔克挥手重重打开。刚刚还和自己欢爱的人为什么现在连触碰都不允许？艾里迪布斯的问题占据了他的大脑，明明刚刚获得了一个答案，新的问题却油然而生。

“你在说什么啊，爱梅特赛尔克。我就是艾里迪布斯。”

“不…不。你这……你不是艾里迪布斯，你到底是谁！不要喊我爱梅特赛尔克，喊我哈迪斯啊！你喊啊！”攥着白袍子的手几欲要将布料撕碎，艾里迪布斯堪堪又被扯着向前。他的大脑忽然空白了。哈迪斯？这是谁的名字，出自爱梅特赛尔克之口，是爱梅特赛尔克的名字吗？

在爱梅特赛尔克的记忆里，他曾经经历过那段令他撕心裂肺的分离。当初爱梅特赛尔克勉强同意下委员会的决定，待到他看见艾里迪布斯真正要走入那夺目的光中时，他才突然意识到什么的反悔，哭喊着冲着要去把艾里迪布斯拉回来，却被众人拥着、如何都触及不到那只手。艾里迪布斯在光芒前对他回头，露出往日温柔的笑容，爱梅特赛尔克在强烈的耳鸣中仍旧捕捉到了他的声音，他念着：不要悲伤，哈迪斯，我们一定会再次见面的。然而这样的见面真的是见面吗？爱梅特赛尔克原本听到艾里迪布斯的呼唤欣喜若狂，但那团不明物在地上蠕动许久，不停的飘出“我会帮你们，艾里迪布斯会帮助你们…”，扭动着身形慢慢的融化着出现人形，紧接着从粘液之中流出——是艾里迪布斯，但他的眼睛，如死人一般毫无生气。艾里迪布斯忘记了他的一切，更忘记了自己的一切。爱梅特赛尔克常常把艾里迪布斯真正的名字嚼嚼于口，从未吐出过，直到他听到艾里迪布斯异样的信息素涌出时，他才突然捕捉到了过去的气息，于是他鼻头一酸落下眼泪，拥有“他”气味的人却仍然是现在这个怪物。

“把他还给我！怪物！把那个艾里迪布斯…把真正的艾里迪布斯还给我啊！…”  
爱梅特赛尔克的语句变得崩溃起来，他的白色发丝混在棕色之中摇晃，刻在艾里迪布斯的眼中久久挥不去。突然，他像卡壳的坏机器一样怔住了，一动不动，没有表情，没有言语。这个坏掉的机器在真理天使的手中咔嚓作响，空无一物的躯壳再也不动弹，随着拉扯前后摇晃，连脖子都直直地梗着。

“把那个、把那个会笑着看着我，温柔和我说话的艾里迪布斯还给我啊…我们明明约定好了。怪物、怪物，你这怪物！是你杀了他！”爱梅特赛尔克没了力气，他垂着脑袋哭着喘气，他能看见所有星星的眼睛却无法在调停者的身体里看到任何光芒，是空的，什么都没有。在所有灵魂充裕之人里显得格外突兀，他连破碎的灵魂都不曾留下，他…并不是“艾里迪布斯”。

此刻没有动作的艾里迪布斯被迫的接受那纯白色的信息素，从空壳深处什么东西在哭喊，模糊不清没有形状，隔着壳子悲哀的挣扎。此时艾里迪布斯的面具下缓缓淌下一滴泪，热乎乎的落在爱梅特赛尔克的头顶。爱梅特赛尔克的余光向上看，那对银白色的眸子里突然闪过一丝活着的迹象，随后消失不见。

然而，调停者并没有悲伤。

.End.

-后传-

“好了，我的故事讲完了，哈迪斯，你觉得怎么样？”艾里迪布斯合上了自己的笔记本，把其中不小心被自己压折到的书签抚平。爱梅特赛尔克撑着脑袋看看他的脸，又看看他的笔记本，再看看他的手，摇了摇头。“你又跑出去哪里做这些笔记了？虽说你身为调停者确实很努力，可你也得在身为自己的时候好好爱惜一下身体吧。”爱梅特赛尔克懒洋洋地回答，同时不可置否地点点头。“讲的不错，是从你的小冒险里组织的？”

“对，正是如此！”艾里迪布斯转过来，眼睛里闪烁着兴奋的光，他拉着爱梅特赛尔克的手上下晃晃，惹得爱梅特赛尔克直发出唉唉唉唉的声音。“虽然受了不少伤，但是有结果就好了。”爱梅特赛尔克叹口气，摇摇手指。“错错错，你一点都不适合战斗，你只是调节平衡的使者，你只需要维持天平的平衡，做出适当的引导和建议罢了。”艾里迪布斯没好意思告诉他自己偷学了些战斗技巧，摸摸自己的后脑勺，他在出去游历中意外遇见失控的魔物，就着自己的三脚猫功夫和魔法讨伐了一道。

“怎么，你也想成为亚马乌罗提的英雄？”  
爱梅特赛尔克讲到此处颇有兴趣地抬起头，对上艾里迪布斯的眼睛去。“英雄？啊不…虽说比不上拉哈布雷亚那种学术上的英雄或者帕斯塔罗特那样保护亚马乌罗提的英雄啦…我倒是也想用自己的长处帮帮大家。”  
“什么，你不是已经做的很好了吗。别把自己逼太死。”  
“我有好好休息，十点钟就会睡！”  
“站着睡的还是坐着睡的？”  
“…………呃”

“总之，虽然比不上大家的贡献，既然我成为了十四人委员会的一员，又承接了调停者的重任，我也要努力努力成为大家的英雄…！”  
“你已经是了，别太努力了，很累。不过我下次不去会议你也会偏袒我吧？”  
“……没、没有下次了！”

也许，调停者从未悲伤过。

-


End file.
